Tyler
Tyler "The Muscle" Powell (May 13th) is a non-YouTuber in the group making him one of the three members not to be, the others being Blaze and Steven. Since his debut on the channel during the Apple Splitting video he has yet to make another appearance. Aliases: * Thug Tyler ** Gangster Tyler ** Ghetto Tyler * Tyler "The Distraction" Powell * Mr. Steal Your Girl Attributes: * Blood of The Instrumentalist(奏者の血液)- Having inherited it, Tyler has access to some unique attributes and abilities that share similarities with Dark-Magic but require no magic to perform. ** Limit Breaker(限界突破)- All stat caps are raised by 50% before accounting other abilities and attributes. ** Strength(強さ)- Slight upgrade to Tyler's existing strength making him have the second highest strength stat in the group behind Blaze. His strength was partially shown during the events of the Apple Breaking video when he blew an apple in half using his finger and fist with ease, however the full extent of what he can do is unknown. ** Senses(感覚)- All five of his senses are slightly higher, though it's not terribly noticeable, however one sense is much higher than the others. *** Sound(音)- Due to the nature of his bloodline, Tyler has a sensitive ear which can clearly pick up whispers from a distance and distinguish nearby conversations. Negative Attributes: * Smoker(喫煙者)- Picked up as a habit in elementary school. It is because of this negative attribute that it is physically impossible for Tyler to ever beat Blaze in one-on-one combat. ** Brittle Lung(脆弱な肺)- Due to Tyler's smoking habit, he has a very low pool of stamina to draw from and is easily exhausted. ** Give Away(与える)- Since he smokes and constantly smells like an ashtray, all enemies with a half-decent sense of smell can detect Tyler when in proximity. ** Lifespan(寿命)- It is unknown exactly by how much, but Tyler has a dramatically shorter lifespan the average person. Abilities: * Amnesia(健忘症)- Activated ability. Whenever activated, before making contact with someone, said person loses their memory of the user's involvement in a short time-frame. Even if a second too late, the user must activate before contact in order to work. It is apparently capable of activating against those with bloodlines, however it is unknown if usage on a bloodline is limited. ** This ability was first used during the Convection Arc against Andy and Steven and was used again two arcs later against Carson and Hayden. * Devastating Song(壊滅的な歌)- Activated ability, takes the place of Special Song upon activation and can be switched back at will. A special tune is cast and those who hear it, ally or foe, receive a 5% debuff to all of their stats and a slight drain of their Stamina(スタミナ). '''Unique to Tyler and Lucas. * '''Gentleman(紳士)- Passive. All female enemies in proximity do 10% more damage, however the enemy damage boost only applies to the user. * Strength Drain(力の吸収)- Passive. After exiting combat with an enemy, said enemy has their strength lowered by 10% * Special Song(特別な歌)- Passive ability that activates upon use of an instrument. Anybody, ally or foe, whom hears the song receives a 5% boost to all stats as well as a temporary Stamina(スタミナ) boost. Unique to Tyler and Lucas. This ability cannot overlap effects with Lucas's version. * Verge of Death(死線)- Passive, only activates during one-on-one combat. Both the user as well as their opponent have a 30% higher hit rate, 20% higher strength, and a 15% higher critical chance. Quotes: * "Yeah." -The only word for him to have said on camera, took place during his debut video. Pre-Timeskip: Convection: The Meaning of Courage Arc: Tyler's cannon introduction arc. Andy is standing over guard of Steven at Fort Wallace when Tyler suddenly shows up inside the Fort's barrier but nothing is suspected due to his friendship with Carson and Hayden. The group converses and Tyler tricks the group into mentioning The Witch so that he can claim to know of a way to destroy her. After all of this transpires, Tyler persuades the both of them to go with him. In the second chapter, Tyler leads the group underneath the city to an abandoned mining tunnel. There they find a highly condensed sphere of floating mana. Tyler claims that if it is destroyed The Witch will be as well, however, the one to do so looses their magic and bloodlines by extension. Steven swiftly goes for it and breaks his hand punching the sphere causing Tyler to share a laugh with Andy whom also observed it. After the sphere is destroyed, neither him nor Andy appear again in the arc. Ten Minute Flash-Mob Arc: Tyler is seen "finishing up a loose end" by Carson and Hayden whom both tell him that Steven is imprisoned and that they were raising money to get him out. Tyler acts surprised and offers him their service. The three of them split up to do their own thing in order to gather money but it doesn't go well for any of them. So, the three of them-- Carson, Hayden, and Tyler-- Form the Ten Minute Flash-Mob Formation. Carson assumes the role of "The Destruction," Hayden "The Lookout," and Tyler "The Distraction" on their quest to rob convenience stores. Between arcs, after this arc, Tyler uses Amnesia to make his partner's forget about him and takes the money for himself. It is unknown what he uses it for, or even if he has already used it. колдунья Arc: First appearing towards the middle of the arc during the second chapter, Tyler stages a coincidental stumble-across with Blaze and begins to request a following but is denied. Blaze, curious about his friends well-being, inquires about Andy and Tyler attacks before pretending to be defeated in order to lure Blaze away. Before being killed, he stops Blaze by mentioning that he captured Andy as a gift for The Witch. The chapter ends with Blaze reluctantly agreeing to go with him. In the third chapter, a seemingly heavily injured Tyler leads Blaze to his hide-out where a shackled Andy is being kept. Tyler uses an unnamed ability-- which has the same affect as dark magic-- and hallucinates him into seeing The Witch shackled instead of Andy. Blaze, realizing that he was led into a trap, engages in another fight with Tyler whom appears to take it seriously but is once again overwhelmed. While down, Blaze uses a powerful attack at whom he believes is the Witch but is really Andy. Afterwards, Tyler pretends to flee. When Blaze goes to comfort his dying friend, Tyler comes back and kills him. Though, it is revealed that Tyler only killed a replication of Blaze in a later arc. His twisted personality is seen as he laughs and absorbs Blaze's replica's body in front of the dying Andy whom believes Blaze to be real. Trivia: * Even though Tyler doesn't have a YouTube channel, he has said that he wanted to make a channel based around music covers, gaming, and art. * Unlike Carson and Hayden who have a chance at taking down either Andy or Blaze, it is physically impossible for them to ever be brought down by Tyler alone despite the nature of his bloodline. ** During the колдунья Arc, he bypassed this by tricking Blaze into killing Andy.